Truth or Dare
by sapphire-hummingbird
Summary: What happens when Kagome suggests the group plays truth or dare?
1. Round One

This is my first fanfic! I hope it's good. It shouldn't be a very long one.  
  
Kagome shivered as she settled down by the fire Miroku had got going. White covered the forest around them, giving it an eerie frosty look. She liked snow, but not when she had to sleep outside. It was too cold to sleep right now, anyway. She wrapped a blanket from her backpack around her shoulders.  
  
"Cold night, hm?" Miroku said as Kagome continued to shiver.  
  
"Yeah. Aren't you cold, Inuyasha?"  
  
"No." Inuyasha responded.  
  
Kagome laughed to herself as she watched him rubbing his hands together for warmth. She tried to think of something to pass the time.  
  
"Hey, guys. Do you want to play truth or dare?"  
  
"How do you play?" Sango asked, looking up.  
  
"Well, one person starts and they ask the person next to them whether they pick truth or dare. Truth means you ask them any question and dare means you tell them to do something. I'll go first." Kagome explained.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm going to go to sleep," Inuyasha said, standing up, leaving the warm fire, and heading off into the icy darkness of the forest.  
  
Kagome was a little disappointed. It would have been fun to make Inuyasha do something embarrassing.  
  
"Alright," she began, "I get to ask you, Miroku. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," he answered quickly.  
  
"Have you ever...um...oh, I know! Have you ever not touched a girl you saw?" Kagome giggled as she asked the perverted monk this question.  
  
"That is a tough one," Miroku thought to himself before answering, "Yes, I never touched my mother like that. Oh, and Kaede. Those are the only two."  
  
Sango and Kagome both rolled their eyes at his answer.  
  
"My turn now, right?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "So, Sango, do you choose truth or dare?" "Dare," Sango responded.  
  
"I dare you to take all your clothes off," the monk told her.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, you have to. You chose dare."  
  
"Well, I'm not doing it."  
  
"Oh, I forgot," Kagome interrupted before Miroku could make her, "You get three chances not to do what the person says. It's called chicken."  
  
"Chicken!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Darn," Miroku muttered.  
  
"So, I get to ask Kagome now, right?" Sango questioned.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"I choose truth," Kagome answered. She was glad it wasn't Miroku asking her.  
  
"Who is your favorite person in the group? As a friend." Sango asked Kagome.  
  
"Well, it's sort of a tie. As friends, I like Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala." As she said this, a pinecone fell on her head.  
  
"Ouch, what was that?" She suddenly had an idea. "Sit, boy." 


	2. Miroku's Dare

I am SOOOOO happy I got reviews! I am even happy with five! Well, it was only up for one day. Anyway, I have the next chapter. Please send me any ideas you may have for truth or dare questions.  
  
Inuyasha crashed to the ground from a nearby tree.  
  
"Why were you listening? You're not allowed to listen but not participate! That's not fair."  
  
"I didn't think it mattered!" Inuyasha replied from the ground. He stood up and sat back down at the fire.  
  
"Well, it's my turn to ask you," Kagome told him.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ok, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I dare you to sit."  
  
Smack.  
  
"What's your problem?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"That's for all the times you were being obnoxious."  
  
He muttered angrily to himself as he got up.  
  
"So you get to ask Miroku now," Kagome explained to an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine. Truth or dare?"  
  
"I chose dare," Miroku answered, immediately regretting his answer.  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "I dare you to dance around the fire while shouting what you think of Sango."  
  
"Well that's not too bad!" Miroku spoke too soon.  
  
"But you have to wear one of Kagome's extra school uniforms."  
  
"Alright," Miroku said as he stood up, took the skirt and shirt Kagome handed him and headed off into the trees to change. Everyone waited anxiously for his return.  
  
Miroku came back a few moments later wearing the outfit. The top and the skirt were way too short. Everyone laughed, even Inuyasha. Miroku walked towards the fire and strutted around it. Sango turned a rather magnificent shade of red.  
  
"I like you, Sango! I think you're pretty! You are nice to everyone and you are a good fighter!" Miroku shouted while prancing around the flame. As soon as he had gone around one time, he took off into the cover of the forest.  
  
"Oh, and I like your butt!" he added. Sango blushed even more, if possible.  
  
Miroku returned in his normal clothes and everyone broke out into applause. He sat down and smiled.  
  
"Did he enjoy that?!" Inuyasha asked Kagome.  
  
"Wouldn't be surprised." 


	3. A song?

"So, my turn," Miroku said to Sango, "Truth or dare."  
  
"Truth. It'll probably be safer."  
  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?"  
  
Sango blushed slightly. "There was this boy from my village...but that was when I was 6."  
  
"Oh, so you have a man in your life," Miroku said with fake disappointment.  
  
"No! I told you, it was a long time ago. And I was just little, I didn't know any better."  
  
Kagome and Miroku laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sango asked  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"So I ask you now, right Kagome?" Sango said, turning to Kagome.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Hmm. I guess I choose dare," Kagome answered.  
  
"Ok then. I dare you to sing a song that you make up about Inuyasha."  
  
"A song? I can't think of a song that quickly. I can't even think of a song at all."  
  
Sango smiled, "Well, you have to do it, Kagome."  
  
"Oh, alright." Kagome stood up, thought for a minute, and started singing a slightly mangled song to the tune of the song that never ends, an annoying school bus classic. The words didn't quite match though. "I like you Inu Ya-a-sha. I think you are kind of cute. You have cute dog ears, and white hair, too. I can't think of anything else so this is the end..."  
  
Everyone clapped while wondering how that was a song.  
  
"I'm not sure that was worth using up my turn," Sango sighed. 


End file.
